Jamas
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "tomo la bufanda con sus dedos y con la mayor delicadeza posible que ella podría lograr, como si se fuera a romper con solo observarla. La acerco a su rostro, absorbió todo el aroma que desprendía de la bufanda verde, ese aroma que era tan adicto aun para ella y que lo seguiría siendo" .


**¿Como les va?, espero que bien^^**

**Aquí**** otro One-shot de la pareja que me encanta, me fascina y es mi favorita, Buttercup/Kaoru y Butch..**

**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen..**

* * *

_**"Jamas"**_

Abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento lo más rápido posible para escapar de aquel tipo desagradable, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla, el puso su

mano contra la puerta, volviéndola abrir. Jalo de la mano a la muchacha y la beso, ella trataba de esconder sus labios del beso tan apasionado que el quería

lograr, pero para ella era un beso que le causaba repulsión. El chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y que llevaba gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, se despidió

con aquellas palabras que a ella la causaba más asco todavía, _"adiós, mi linda gatita"._ Simples palabras como esas, la hacían querer vomitar todo lo poco que

comió en ese día. El joven le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, le iso un guiño a la adolescente de ojos esmeraldas, y ella trato de hacer su sonrisa

más natural, que resulto un fracaso ya que solo logro una mueca de disgusto.

Azoto la puerta de su departamento en el momento en que el desapareció de su vista. Apoyo su delgado y frágil cuerpo en la puerta de madera, miro su

departamento, pequeño y acogedor, y muy pequeño, su habitación, no era más que una cama y una mesita de noche, el baño era solo la bañera, el inodoro y el

lavamanos, la cocina era el lavavajillas, el refrigerador y la cocina pequeña y vieja, no tenía sala de estar y tampoco comedor, solo tenía una mesa pequeña con

un mantel verde, su color preferido, junto con dos sillas. Tampoco era que necesitara más de lo que tenía, después de todo vivía sola y nunca pasaba en casa,

por su trabajo o por la salidas con su ahora ex novio.

Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño gancho que sostenía una bufanda verde oscuro con rayas negras. Camino hasta allí y tomo la bufanda con sus dedos con la

mayor delicadeza posible que ella podría lograr, como si se fuera a romper con solo observarla. La acerco a su rostro, absorbió todo el aroma que desprendía de

la bufanda verde, ese aroma que era tan adicto aun para ella y que sabía que en mucho tiempo más seria igual. Comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos

que tubo junto con el dueño de aquella bufanda.

.

~FLASH BACK~

.

_–¡Hey idiota!– llamo la azabache._

_–¿que quieres tonta?– respondió el chico con tono burlón._

_–¿perdón?.- dijo con una mezcla de indignada y divertida._

_–¿que quiere, mi adorable y hermosa novia?– dijo con una sonrisa tierna._

_–así esta mejor– dijo cruzada de brazos.–¿me haces un favor?– pidió._

_–lo que quieras, **nena**– dijo remarcando la palabra, el sabía perfectamente que su novia odiaba que la llamaran así.**  
**_

_–no me llames nena– murmuro enfadada._

_–¿me vas a golpear Butterbaby?– dijo._

_–exacto– dijo con una sonrisa._

_–¿me vas a golpear a besos?– dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_– mmm... quizás– dijo con su dedo sobre su barbilla._

_Se levanto del sofá en el cual estaba sentando y se dirigió hacía la pelinegra que estaba en un sofá personal, la jalo delicadamente de la mano y la beso. Se separaron _

_debido a la falta de aire, ella le sonrió al igual que el a ella._

_–¿que me ibas a pedir?– dijo._

_–que me dieras un abrazo pero era mejor el beso– contesto con dulzura._

_–boba– dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

_–bobo– dijo._

_– te amo boba– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_– también te amo, bobo– dijo y lo volvió a besar._

_._

~FIN FLASH BACK~

.

Tomo la bufanda y la enrollo en su cuello, fue hacía la ventana que estaba abierta y puso sus codos en el marco, observo la ciudad a oscuras que solo era

iluminaba por alguno que otro foco a esas alturas de la noche. La música que se escuchaba desde la casa de la vuelta de la esquina, la gente borracha que

camina por las calles sin siquiera saber quien son ellos mismos, los perros que ladraban o aullaban a la inmensa luna que se hacía presente en esa noche llena

de tristeza para ella. Su vista se mantenía en un muro de ladrillo, en el había una _"B" _en grande de color verde oscuro, una "x" escrita con negro y un borde

blanco, junto a esas dos letras un "_BC" _escrito en grande con un color verde claro. –Butch x Buttercup– dijo la muchacha dando paso a un gran suspiro de

tristeza. Una brisa de invierno golpeo su rostro provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, cerro la ventana junto con las cortinas blancas que ya eran

grises debido al polvo.

Fue a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, recordó la razón por la que tubo que cortar con su novio. Su padre, no era por que el no quería que su

hija estuviera con el, si no por que, el no tenía buena situación económica, por eso Buttercup y sus hermanas ya no vivían allí, para no hacer gastar a su padre

con los caprichos que pueden requerir tres hijas adolescentes. Blossom arrendaba una pequeña habitación en las afueras de la ciudad, Bubbles vivía con su

novio, Boomer, y ella pudo conseguir ese pequeño departamento en un bajo precio. Ya que su padre no tenia dinero y las cuentas se acumulaban cada vez más,

el no tubo otra opción que recurrir a la mafia, a Ace. Pero como todos en Saltadilla sabían, Ace y su pandilla, tenían trampas en todo lugar. Su padre estaba

acorralado, recibía llamadas de muerte, más de una vez algún miembro de la pandilla de Ace, lo golpeo. Ella y sus hermanas pidieron a Ace, que dejara en paz a

su padre, que ellas pagarían todo, pero el no quería dinero, el quería a la muchacha dueña de los ojos verdes, era eso o que a Blossom la expulsaran de la

universidad de sus sueños o que Bubbles estuviera con el. Buttercup no era egoísta, no quería ver que a su hermana mayor se le derrumbaran sus sueños, ella

sabía lo importante que era para ella la universidad, ya que desde que tenían ocho años, ella hablaba todo el día de aquello. Tampoco dejaría que Bubbles

estuviera en manos de un cerdo pervertido como Ace. Así que ella decidió aceptar el trato de Ace, ella cortaría con su novio y estaría con el, algo que con solo

recordarlo, el corazón se le hacía añicos. Suspiro y paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos, saco la bufanda de su cuello y se acomodo en su pequeña cama, cerro sus

parpados lentamente con al bufanda en sus manos, rogando que el día siguiente toda la tristeza habría desaparecido para siempre, pero ella sabia

perfectamente que eso _jamas_ pasaría.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con el mismo animo de la noche anterior, devastada y triste. Fue nuevamente hacía la ventana, abrió las cortinas, dejando

que los rayos del sol iluminaran su rostro, lo que para ella era peor. Miro la pared en donde estaban escritos los nombre de ambos y no había más que rayas

negras pintadas con spray. Abrió sus parpados lo más que podía mientras sentía que a su corazón le clavaban mil y una espadas puntiagudas, vio que por la

acera caminaba un chico de cabello negro, encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía quien era y sabia que cuando el camina así era por que estaba

molesto o.. triste. Butch volteo y su mirada choco con la de ella, los ojos de Buttercup se inundaron de lagrimas, los de el, también. Las lagrimas corrían por las

mejillas del chico de ojos verdes, se limpio el rostro humedo bruscamente con los puños de su capucha, Buttercup desviaba la mirada, si lo miraba estallaría en

llantos y querría saltar por la ventana para abrazarlo, besadlo y decirle que _jamas_ lo volvería a dejar. Se armo de valor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero

el ya no estaba allí, solo pudo visualizar la estela verde oscuro que se desvanecía lentamente en el cielo. Ahora si había estallo en lagrimas, se alejo de la

ventana mientras sus lagrimas bajaban rápidamente desde sus ojos, se apoyo en la mesa con el mantel verde y comenzó a golpear las paredes, un habito que

había perdido hace ya bastante tiempo. Se desahogaba con sus gritos y golpes, hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, cayo de rodillas al suelo, tapo su

rostro con sus palmas, _"**jamas** te dejare de amar, bobo"_ pronunciaba esas palabras con la esperanza de que el escuchara pero el _jamas_ escucharía aquellas

palabras llenas de tristezas y amor...

.

**_ ~Fin~_**

* * *

**¿muy trágico? D:, quizás pero eso es lo que mi cabeza formula después de escuchar canciones deprimentes..**

**¿Comentarios?..**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
